


We're Gonna Be Late

by metallic_oceans



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Except holding hands, Josh acts like a punk, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock is mentioned at the end, Tyler is a smol bean, and cuddling, and so is Captain America, but he's really just a softie, he dresses up in flower crowns and wears nail polish as well as make up, oh and kissing, there is a bathtub involved but nothing sexual happens, very floral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallic_oceans/pseuds/metallic_oceans
Summary: “Josh come on! We’re going to be late and your parents will hate me and then they’ll ban yo-omph” Tyler was abruptly cut off by Josh’s lips 
Tyler has to be "introduced" to Josh's parents and he's very nervous, so Josh being the ever loving boyfriend that he is devises a plan. In his defense what else was he supposed to do
Or in which this is the author's first time writing fix and she can't summarize





	

“Josh come on! We’re going to be late and your parents will hate me and then they’ll ban yo-omph” Tyler was abruptly cut off by Josh’s lips meeting his and him swallowing whatever mild frenzy he was about to put himself into

As soon as it was getting a bit heated Josh pulled back to Tyler pouting and Josh couldn’t stop himself from laughing because Tyler was just so damn cute. This of course led to Tyler, thinking wrongly of the situation, to start to turn around but was stopped last minute by Josh pulling him in for a hug.

“Awwww baby. I was only teasing. You know that my parents love you the only difference now is I’m introducing you as a boyfriend instead of a friend.” Josh states as he puts his head over Tyler’s.

Tyler, of course, melted in the hugs because while on the outside Josh looked like a big scary punk with his motorcycle, dyed pink hair, leather jacket and nose ring he was actually a huge softie... to the people he cared about of course.

To the outside world they look like the strangest couple. Josh the punk and Tyler the scrawny kid who likes to wear makeup, but he hated wearing too much because “I don’t want to look like a barbie Josh!”, and have his nail painted once a week with floral colors (if he was lucky and gave Josh the right amount of puppy dog eyes than you could see them with matching nail colors). Of course floral crowns were a given on everyday and today was no different.

After a few minutes of just standing there and enjoying one another’s company Tyler spoke up

“Josh,”

“Hmm.”

“We should really leave now.”

With a sigh that felt like it lasted minutes instead of a few seconds Josh pulls away but the smile on his face showed how he was really feeling.

When Tyler and Josh get on the bike and Josh turns on the engine, something felt strange. Tyler put both of his hands on Josh’s waist which was not strange. No, what was strange was Tyler didn’t relax at being with Josh or on the motorbike. (two of Tyler’s favorite things) That's when Josh knew that Tyler was really nervous.

Out of nowhere Josh gets an idea. 

"If you're good, we can take a bubble bath together and then you can do my nails any color you want with me, being perfectly still." Josh says "Or if you want anything else, we could do that, such as me not spending all my time lovingly gazing at my motorbike and instead gazing it on you." 

At those words Tyler loosens up and even jokes a bit 

"Really! All that for me! Why Josh who knew that a punk like you could be such a gentleman?"

"But you can't be nervous at all."

"But that's not something you can't not be!"

"Try to not be nervous... for me." 

And that was it because for Josh, Tyler would prove to everyone that the Earth is flat.

 

************************** 

"All right sugar muffins what do you want to do." is Josh's way of a greeting as soon as they get home.

With an eye roll Tyler responds "Sugar muffins, really?"

"What!? You know how I love pet names ironic or not. But seriously what do you want to do today since you were awesome with my parents!"

To say that Tyler's "meeting the parents" went great was an understatement. It went amazingly. There was only one awkward moment in which Josh's dad had to give Josh's mom $20 due to him losing the bet of whether Tyler and Josh would ever date.

"A bubble bath would be really nice... and maybe a movie while painting your nails a salmon color?" Tyler says shyly

"For you, anything my honey bunches of oats" Josh replies while simultaneously pulling Tyler along to their bathroom

After stripping and admiring one another's body for a few minutes they step in the warm bubble bath that they had drawn. Of course no matter how old they are bubbles are bubbles so once they sit in the tub they each start blowing bubbles at one another and laughing like the immature five years olds that they are

When one particular bubble get's in Josh's dyed hair and Tyler reaches to take it off Tyler is overwhelmed by the feeling of love for the human being in front of him so instead of taking off the bubbles he instead leans in for a soft kiss with him cradling Josh's hair. 

As quick as it came it was gone and instead Tyler was resting the head in the crook of Josh's neck and yawning

"Tired baby boy" Josh says while petting Tyler's back

"A bit, mainly I was just thinking about yawning so I yawned." Tyler states

"You never told me what movie you wanted to see."

"I wanted to watch Captain America again, if that's ok with you?" Tyler asks

"Of course it is. Actually perfect since I wanted to droll over someone's abs considering the lack of it now." Josh says with a mischievous smile

"Rude!" Tyler says as he gently pushes Josh back but you could see the laughter in his eyes.

"You know what I felt like drooling over some biceps since I haven't been able to in the past couple of months." Tyler says even though they both know that he is just teasing because "Josh's biceps are the most heavenly thing to be created." 

A few minuted go by where all is quiet. Not the awkward silence that follows when meeting someone new but the silence given when words are not needed to be said in order to feel comfortable. A silence that let's you think about life but not in a bad way. In a "God I am so lucky to be here with this person" way. However while the silence is comfortable Tyler has a sudden urge to break it to express what he is feeling so, he does just that

"Josh? I know that I tell you this all the time and they say that saying words over an over again loses its definition but this will never lose its definition. I am in love with you Joshua so so so much. You have helped me cope with my parents not accepting me with who I am. You made me figure out who I am in the beginning actually, you let me paint your nails and always allow me to drag you to go shopping with me even though you hate it. The only reason you do it as I have recently learned is because you want to see a smile on my face. And not the small forced smile I have always worn in my life but a smile that stretches my mouth wide because I can't contain how happy I am. I love you Joshua William Dun and I hope to any deity or supernatural being up there that I will love you forever."

By the end of the speech Josh is holding on to Tyler like a lifeline and in a way he is because Tyler has helped Josh stop doing drugs and going in a downward spiral of bad decisions. 

" I love you too Tyler Robert Joseph and I don't have to pray to know that I will always love you. Maybe not in a romantic way but I will always love you for how much you have helped me."

They talk and cuddle in the tub for another 20 minutes and if not for the water running cold, they probably would have been there longer. As they set up for the movie and nail painting chaste kisses on the lips and foreheads are shared given from both parties. They sit down to watch when Tyler finally understands what Josh meant. Whether they break up today tomorrow or in five years, they will always be together going together like Sherlock and John. Helping one another with their demons and always being there for one another even if they have no sexual feeling towards each another.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is appreciated but you can also just tell me how awesomely I write. Also if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know!


End file.
